Mind Control
by Christian1
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago, so please be gentle with comments. Vince McMahon is asked to keep a 'diary'.


Vincent Kennedy McMahon sat down at his desk, slowly he peeled back the cover of the thick notebook that laid on his desk in front of him. Still cursing at himself over having went to the shrink, as he called her, earlier that morning. His wife, Linda, had pleaded with him to make an appointment to speak with someone, anyone. Only after an extremely long debate had Vince caved in and made the appointment. That morning as he drove to the office, his heart fluttered and the butterfly's cluttered his stomach. Could a simple minded stranger really be able to put together the many, many piece's of the master controls located in his head. Throughout the session his heart and stomach made odd movement's, each threatened to unleash a mountain of dis-pleasantries.

As the end of the session grew near, the shrink pulled out a thick notebook from within her own desk, as she handed it to Vince, she proclaimed that she wanted him to use it. To write down, each day, his thoughts of the day, or whatever else he was thinking at the time.

"A Damn Diary." He had mumbled.

"No Mr. McMahon. It's not a diary, but a journal. The content's you put inside it will help you reopen those closed doors. It will let you finally speak from your soul rather then from your guy." The shrink had said.

"It's still a Damn Diary." Vince had replied, then standing up he left the office, reaching his home in record time. Not daring the chance of performing his writing task at his office, fearful that someone┘even if it was only a secretary found his writing's.

Now he sat, pen in hand, his mind drawing a total blank.

"What should I write about?" He wondered. Should he write about his life with Linda? Or the birth of his children, Shane and Stephanie, maybe he should write about the both of them. Shaking his head, Vince leaned down and began to write, writing about the one think he knew┘and cherished ┘Wrestling.

How do you address a Diary? I suppose this is DEAR DIARY.

After sitting for more then twenty moment's I've come across the notion of writing on what I do best, Wrestling. Some people ask how I determine the talent as they come into the federation. Sure, you go through the necessary post interview's and regular interview's. Yet there's one test I place on a future wrestler that they themselves have no idea takes place. I, Vincent McMahon am a Dream Walker.

Confused? I would think so. As some as my employee's could tell you, I always book them in a local hotel the night before I make my final decision. This is where the action takes place. It's amazing the thing's you see when your inside someone else's mind.  
Now doctor, if your reading this, I'm sure your quietly thinking that I have gone insane. But I can assure you, I have not. As the potential wrestler lay's asleep in their hotel bed, I fall asleep in my own. Sort of in a state of unconsciousness, I'm not to sure how to explain the state I fall into, Unconsciousness would describe it more-or-less.  
Traveling through time, I enter the young man or woman's mind. Only to determine if the man or woman has the willpower to become the path they've chosen.  
On my way to determining this, I do happy to cross by a few minor detail's. Below I shall list some of the most famous gentlemen.

One being the Game himself, Hunter Hearst Helmsey, of course when he entered the business even HHH himself was a tad on the low mans side. But I seen inside that young man's mind something I tend to Value in a potential wrestler. Willpower and Greed, the two come hand in hand. Yet one is more lethal then the other,  
to HHH's side of view, he was both.

Continuing on to the Hardy Boy's, yes I'm categorizing both Matt and Jeff into one category. Two year's ago,  
the older of these two boy's came to my office begging for a chance to show off his athletic abilities in the ring. Jeff on the other hand, couldn't care if he was chosen or not. In the beginning, I was highly debating against Jeff, but when I entered his mind the power and leadership I witnessed was unlike any I had seen before. Not to allow his brother to show him up, Matt also showed me the strength he possessed. Allowing me to see into his past, watching him grow up, taking care of his brother with one hand, and himself and his father in the other. When I left the two, I still felt a power surrounding me┘something that rarely ever catchs on. The Hardy's were in.

Next comes everyones dear friend Stone Cold Steve Austin, yes I've entered the mind of a rattlesnake.  
Strangely enough┘I survived. The one detail that caught my eye on SCSA was his weird sense of Touch and Go. To look into his mind, at one point, you would believe you were looking at a child's. Then as you went a little deeper, you realize that the child likeness is just a ploy. Buried deep underneath,  
is the mind of a true master mind┘Stone Cold..was in.

Lastly we head on to the women, there's not to much I can say about this part. Only that when I enter a woman's dream she ALWAYS leaves happy.as do I.  
Trish Stratus and Miss Lita were perfect example's of this. But I always Walk and Never tell.

Well, that's a portion of my life in the wrestling business. Hopefully you will come to understand┘I've never truly been Sane┘yet who in their right mind actually ever was.

With that last sentence Vince lifted his arm, lightly he traced over the letter's with his forefinger.  
Mumbling as he went, once again reaching the end, his face turns bright red and in one swift motion Vince crumples the paper up, reopening it and then shredding it. Smiling as the paper's cut into pieces.

"I'm not Insane┘.Rather I'm a Dream Walker┘.." Vince said tossing the notebook into the garbage. 


End file.
